The Light of Darknesss
by ROckY roXY
Summary: Ellie is a new girl at Degrassi.  Join her on her journey to fit in, make new friends, and possibly love in the process of dealing with her problems. Ellie/Eli
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Glad you could check out our story! :D. This is our story and we are also proud to say that this is the first Ellie and Eli shipping on this website eveer! yaaaaaayyyy! This story also features characters from the previous seasons and is a bit AU. Hope you enjoy.**

**Announcement: Julia does not exist in this story and Eli is messed up b/c of JT's death who was his best friend in this story. Thanks.**

Chapter 1

It was a late Florida afternoon and Ellie Nash was walking home from a long day at school. This morning, when she was at breakfast, her parents said they had big news to tell her when she gets home. She was wondering what could this "big" news be about. I guess I'll soon find out she thought.

When she got home, she was surprised to see that her mom was sober. Wow, she thought. This must be some pretty important news if her mom was actually up being a mom for once. This made her more curious to find out what the news was. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait until dinner to when both of my parents will be here to hear what it is, she thought. '

After greeting her mom hello she grabbed a snack and headed to her room to do the large amount of homework she had gotten assigned throughout the day. It wasn't until 5 o'clock that she came out of her room, homework finished and all for dinner.

When she walked to the living room she saw her father, Colonel Nash. He had been in the army for as long as Ellie could remember. She walked up and hugged and kissed him.

"Hi Daddy," she said. "How was your day?"

"Fine," he replied, "How was yours?"

"Fine," Ellie said. "Had to stay afterschool to make up an english test which I know I did well on but other than that it went well."

When all was silent, Ellie heard her mom called "Dinner's ready!"

"Okay," both she and her dad replied.

Tonight, Ellie and her family enjoyed their family time together since it was rare that her dad could come home for it.

Halfway through dinner her parents told her they had an announcement to make. Okay, so this was it. She was finally going to find out what this "big" news was. Her father opened his mouth but then closed it as if he was worried to tell her. Her mother then proceeded to speak instead.

"Ellie," she said. "This morning I told you that there was something your father wanted to tell you, well..." she said while grabbing her husband's hand as if to give him courage to speak. So with an encouraging smile and squeeze to his wife's hand, he proceeded to speak.

While all of this was happening, Ellie was getting worried. How big was this news? What could be so bad about it that her father needed the support of her mother just to tell her it, she thought.

"Ellie, honey," Colonial Nash said "I got some good news... I got a better job within the army. One that lets me come home more."

Ellie smiled happily and interrupted him when he was about to finish the most important part. "What?" she exclaimed. "That's great! I'll get to see you more!"

"But," her father said.

Ellie's smile faltered. "But what?" she asked.

"In order for me to do this job, I've been relocated," her father said finally after a long sigh.

Ellie's face fell. No she thought. No, not again. Moving again, no. How could they do this to her?

"What?" she shouted angrily. "No! I don't wanna move! This is the longest we've stayed in one place. Please don't make me pick up and move again, please."

She begged but her dad proceeded apologize and told her what a great opportunity it was for the whole family. But Ellie didn't want to hear it and ran to her room not acknowledging her parents' calls to her.

She was doing it again. Great, just great.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! We accept ALL criticism. Thanks!**

**Signed ROckY roXY and friend (penn name for now)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter thanks for the reviews that we got on this chapter, as well as this one. They really made us feel good. So thanks! :)**

Chapter 2

Ellie was so angry she had ran to her room and had been it for at least an hour since they told her. How could they do this to her? How could they make her pick up and move again? Sure they only lived here for four years but still, this has been the longest that they have lived in a single place, and she liked it here. Sure she did not have friends, but she liked the neighborhood, her teachers, and her school. Now she has to pick up and move like she always had before.

She was not happy to be forced to pack up and move again and it did not matter where they were moving to. She liked it here and she did not want to leave, but she knew she did not have a choice. All she has to do now is shut up and deal with it, and she decided to deal with it the only way she knew how.

She walked over to her backpack, opened it, pulled out her compass, and rolled up her sleeve. She then put the pointy edge of the compass on to her flesh and pushed hard. She felt the sting of the cut for only a moment and then she felt normal. Ellie started cutting more often ever since her mom started drinking a lot more often, so she was used to the pain. It was the only way she was able to cope with anything that bothered her now. Whenever she did cut, she would feel pain and cry not because she was doing this to herself or even doing it, but because she had to do it to herself and do it period.

She felt the cold blood on her arm slithering down her skin. Everytime she were to see this, she would feel a sense of relief but she did not know why.

After an hour and a half passed by, she thought she might as well face the music and see where she was moving with the family this time. After she composed herself she walked out to the living room and heard her mom comforting her father.

"Ellie will come aroud," she heard her mom say to her father. "She always had with time. By the time we get to our new place, she'll like it even more."

"Caroline, I know she will, she has to be strong for us when in reality she doesn't have to."

"Well she is your daughter," her mother replied.

"I know but kids shouldn't have to hide what they feel from their parents because that's what parents are for, to guide their children and be there for themwhen they feel lost."

Ellie finally made her presence known.

"Hi," she said. "I'm sorry I blew up like that. I really shouldn't have."

"It's okay honey," her mom said. "Your father and I understand and see where you are coming from."

"We forgive you. There's nothing wrong with your reaction," her father added.

"Okay so great. Umm, I left so fast that I never got the location of where we're moving to," Ellie responded.

"Well," her father said. "We're moving to Canada."

Great, just great. Not only were they moving, but they were moving to Canada. Leaving the states. Fantastic, she thought sarcastically.

"Great that's... really great. Umm, so when do we leave?"

"Well, the paperwork needs to be finished, so in two weeks," her father responded.

"Awesome," Ellie smiled, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Well, I better get to sleep. I got school and it's really late," she said kissing both of her parents good night.

Before exiting, she made her way to her room and went to bed with thoughts of hoping this move was worth the hype of her false enthusiasm. If not, her arms would be red more often than usual.

**Review some more! Heheheee!**

**Signed ROckY roXY and square 1994 (hehe! got a penname now!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Chapter 3 was a little difficult to write. But after some minor tweaks, we finally dubbed it satisfying enough to be posted. Hope you enjoy it! :D**

Chapter 3

It had been almost three days since Ellie found out the news of her dad's job location and that next week would be her last week not just in Florida but in the U.S. period. Currently her job at school was to get all her transcripts for new school, pack up her room and anything that needed to be packed.

Considering what her mom was like with that drinking problem of hers, it was basically everything. Her father would help when he could but his previous job had him come home extremely late. When he did off get a day off or a break at home he was always tired, so Ellie just did everything herself.

Lately she had taken it upon herself to do everything around the house that needed to be done and still managed to keep up in school, but with all of the stress and responsibility on her shoulders she had started cutting more often now, more like every night. It became a daily routine. Get up, go to school, come home, pack, do homework, cut, take a shower, lie to her father about how she was dealing with the moving process, say goodnight, and go to bed. Then get up and most likely do it all over again. Ellie knew that it was not right that she kept doing it but in her mind it was the only way to handle the situation for herself.

Finally, after almost a week of their hard work and long hours of packing, their place was nothing but boxes except for things they needed and would pack up at the end of the two week mark. It was kind of sad to see the place almost like when they first moved, but the decision was made, the papers were signed and sent, and she and her parents were leaving the country and moving to Canada next Sunday. All Ellie could so was do what was best for her and her parents at the moment and that was to cooperate. At night she was free to be alone in her dark little secret and cover up the aftermath of the of the sliced flesh and shedded blood. With being so busy Ellie would sometimes be distracted to not pull up her sleeve and add a new gash to her collection on her arms.

It was two days from the moving day and Ellie was at school in her last period of the day, math, dreading the final bell because once it goes off it will be the last time she heard it in this school and this country and boy she was not ready to leave.

Once the bell rang, Ellie was on her way home but stopping to pick up her belongings that were still in her locker. Once she was done turning the knob to her locker to open it, various items of hers proceeded to topple out. Items such as past tests, essays, and all other school related things as well as personal items like a camoflage jacket to support as well as state what her father did and that she was proud to represent as as an army brat. Not always understanding, but proud. As soon as various items were scattered all over the floor, she realized for half a year of being in this school she sure had a packed locker. After thinking this, she proceeded to get on her knees to retrieve the scattered items that had escaped from her locker when she had opened it, cursing while she did so.

"Damn it! I cannot belie- wh- what the hell is this?" she said to herself. Ellie's face was rather startled when she found a banana peel vacationing in her locker for quite a while, but that was not all. "Pink scarf? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Never let girls like Katy into your locker!" she exclaimed.

Fifteen minutes passed and Ellie finally finished her locker "spring cleaning." Now she was on her way to the main office to pick up her transcripts.

As she was walking, the thoughts of being here in the hallway, walking on the campus for the last time were emerging back into her mind. Today was her last day, and all she could do was to embrace the last walk in the hallway. Although she did not like the student body as much, she was still proud of being part of it. Now she was standing, with the door in front of her, with "main office" engraved on a huge plaque lying on top of it. Ellie took a deep breath and opened the door while her head slightly hung down from the feeling of torture of getting the stupid transcripts.

She then spot the usual stuff happening in a main office as she stepped inside. Middle-aged women typing their so-called paperwork while having coffee and chit-chatting about their so-called hard work that they have done for the day.

A minute or two passed and Ellie was still standing there help less, and she was growing very impatient. Gee, how much longer are they gonna take? she thought.

Another minute passed before one of the old hags figured that Ellie was not going anywhere anytime soon so they had no choice but to do their job. The woman lucky enough to get off her ass was a rather short woman who looked like she wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but here. She had puffy, curly nasty blonde hair that Elllie thought was very badly permed with a very horrible fake dye job. It also happened to be the worst helper in the office. Just my luck, Ellie thought, I'm gonna be here forever.

Ellie was pulled out of her own thoughts when the lady, whose name was Rachel, greeted her in a very soft, airy, and also very fake sweet. "Hello, may I help you?" she said with a very false cheesy smile to match plastered on her face. Ellie wished the damn lady would just cut the crappy act she was putting on so she can get on with her life.

Ellie looked up at the woman on the other side of the desk and said with as much politeness as an annoyed person can have. "Yes. I'm a student who is moving over break to another country. So i need all of my records for new school please." Ellie finished with a stiff face.

"Okay," replied Rachel. "Let me just let the principal know and I'll be right with you." Rachel finished while walking into the principal's office.

Ellie knew it, she just knew this process would keep her here forever.

Finally, after another ten minutes of standing and waiting, Rachel emerged from the office and walked back to Ellie saying the Principal Williams had been informed of her depature and proceeded to go to a computer to look up Ellie's information.

"Name?" Rachel asked with stiffness in her voice.

"Eleanore Nash," replied Ellie.

Once Rachel looked up, printed, and filed in a folder for Ellie to take with her, all of her records were recovered. All Ellie had to do was finish signing out of the school which were quite a few papers. Then Ellie would be on her way . After an hour had passed, Ellie was finally free of paperwork and on her way.

The only thing that Ellie was looking forward to besides hopefully a brand new start, was that Monday was the first day of springbreak. Therefore, when Ellie moved into her new house with her parents in Canada, she would not be behind in the school year. She also would not have to work hard to not only catch up but keep up as well, like she always had to when she moved to a new place. With that as a good sign, Ellie thought maybe this move wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe it's the beginning of a good start for her in a new place. With that thought in mind Ellie left the school and stepped off the pavement in the direction of her soon-to-be old home with a smile on her face and new found excitement for the fresh start in mind.

**Please review this chapter, hope you liked it! And don't worry, some Eli action is coming up on the next chapter or the chapter after that! ;D. 'Til next time. Lates**

**Signed, ROckY roXY and square1994**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update. My partner in crime, square1994 did some big time writing, so if you don't like this chapter, blame her not me hehe. Anyway, hope you like it! **

Chapter 4

Ellie's plane ride was dull and boring and tiring. It was a good thing she didn't have to sit next to that dude in the aisle making the guy across from her uncomfortable because the guy next to him was snoring in his face. Poor guy. Looked like he didn't want to to disturn the sleeping man next to him but he couldn't sleep himself. Or sitting next to the lady in the back who was laughing apparently to the most "hilarious" movie known to man.

On the plus side, at least she had a view while she was listening to Dead Hand. The landscaping was so beautiful outside the window with all of the lights shining so brightly from down below. It was peaceful to Ellie. With a smile of contentment on her face, she fell fast asleep.

After several hours passed, Ellie woke up to Dead Hand still blasting in her ears and her neck felt stiff. She then heard a faint voice on the intercom.

"Good Morning, Passengers. This is your pilot speaking. We have approximately four hours until landing. We will be expecting cloudy weather when we meet our destination. Thank you for your cooperation." Click.

Ellie's stomach started growling constantly. Okay, time for breakfast Ellie thought. Luckily the cabin crew were setting up for it just in time.

She saw one crew member serving the food while pushing a cart. Once the lady arrived to Ellie's seat, she gave a warm, welcoming smile.

"Hello, M'am. Would you like scrambled eggs or blueberry pancakes?"

"Blueberry pancakes, please."

"Okay, which juice would you like to drink?"

"Apple juice."

"Alright, here you go. Enjoy."

"Thank You."

Ellie was content when she eyed the scrumptious pancakes with bread on the side and apple juice. She picked up her fork and chewed away. Ehh... scrumptious looking, but okay tasting she thought. Then she thought of the cabin lady and how true her smile was and how enthusiastic she was on the job. Unlike the hag back in Florida , she thought.

She was about done with her food in ten minutes. There was about three hours and forty five minutes until landing. She was getting extremely bored. What she hates the most about plane rides: limited things to do. All she can do now to kill the time remaining was to sleep. So she did.

The sleeping man in the aisle eventually woke up into the other guy's shoulder. The sleeping man froze for a second, embarrassed because he never meant to disturb the other guy. Or did he?

"You make a good pillow," he said to the other guy while patting him on the shoulder to ensure that he is complimenting him. The other guy's face stiffened while making a facial expression that clearly showed he was disturbed.

Three hours turned into ten minutes after Ellie woke up from her refreshing nap. She heard the intercom sound again.

"Good afternoon, passengers. This is your pilot again. We have approximately ten minutes before landing, please stay in your seats and keep your seatbelts fastened. Thank you for your cooperation." Click.

Ellie looked out the window. The houses, roads, trees, and everything around them were much more visible as the plane was slowly descending from the sky. Quite fascinating to see. Here she is, in another country. Canada to be specific. She could see that it was not much of a difference from the U.S. Same looking environment, same looking people. The only difference is that it's Canada.

The plane finally descended onto the ground while Ellie felt some slight queeziness from the landing. The plane then halted to a stop. Most of the passengers sighed of relief. The intercom sounded one last time.

"Hello passengers. Please wait patiently as we open the exit door of the plane. Also, remember to pick up ALL of your carry-on luggage. We hope to had a pleasant trip and you should consider flying with us again. Thank you." Click.

Ellie and her family opened one of the cabins in which contained all of their carry-on luggages. They took down each piece of their luggage one by one. Once they were done, Ellie's father Colonel Nash smiled. "Excited Ellie? This is a fresh new start for all of us while we're in Canada."

Ellie gave back a slight smirk. She did not know how to correctly respond to this statement. Sure, this is a new start. But how can she be positive about it being good or not?

"I know it will be hard at first," said her father with a comforting tone. "But things will turn out better later. If not, Mom and I will help you through your struggle. I promise."

Ellie nodded not knowing what her father meant by that.

The passengers were all waiting in line to get out of the plane, but it didn't take that long. The Nash family finally got out of the plane in no time.

They got to the airport and looked around for signs and directions to the baggage claim. They then got their baggage, checked them out of the airport, and got a taxi.

The taxi dropped off the Nash family at their new home. The cloudy weather still remains the same but their new home was astonishingly beautiful. The neighborhood seemed to be rather calm and friendly as well. They unloaded the luggage from the trunk of the taxi and thanked the taxi for the ride. They walked up to the porch of the house and opened the door. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. Polished wooden floors, dining room partly furnished, living room has a fluffy looking carpet. Overall, the house looks nice. It just needs a couch and some decor. The parents suggested Ellie to check out her new bedroom.

Ellie then went upstairs to her room. She was nervous as to how it was going to look like. She was at first hesitant to open the door but she finally opened the door. After she opened the door, she froze for a second. The color of the wall was red with a basic looking dresser and mirror. The closet was lying on the right side of the room. It almost reminded her of the room back in Florida, but she tried to get over the fact that it did look like it because it is a new start. She walked to the window and looked outside. The cloudy weather turned sunny within an hour after the family was unpacking their belongings. The sun rays shined down on the trees so bright. She at least had a few days to enjoy her spring vacation to walk around and get to know this neighbor, and the next week she would be at her new school. And if things get a bit rocky, her parents will help her through it. Not much of a bad start, things will be alright, just have hope.

**Please review! Next two chapters are big time chapters dedicated to Eli, just what you guys have been waiting for yay! :D**

**signed ROckY roXY and square 1994**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! yayyy! Here's the chapter dedicated to Eli. Hope you guys enjoy!**

It was a late noon when Eli Goldsworthy got up. He had a late night at the concert he went to with his parents because of his dad's job. Eli's dad Bullfrog's job was a radio DJ for a local rock radio station so every once in a while him and his parents would go to a music festival not that he complained he loved going to all of the festivals especially when they involved some of his favorite bands, its just they always ended with him being absolutely drained from the day or night of the concert and the trip it took to get there. Thankfully it was spring break so he slept in unfortunately it was also the last day of spring break so it was also the last day he got to sleep in. That's why Eli and his parents went to this concert Cece Eli's mom thought it would be a good last day of freedom present before school started again, it was also a surprise to Eli who was getting ready to go to The Dot with his best friends Adam and Toby the night before.

_Flashback_

_When Eli almost out the door to leave that's when his parents sprung the surprise on him saying he wasn't going with Adam and Toby tonight. After that Eli proceeded to protest saying, "That's not fair I didn't do anything wrong to be getting punished". _

_Since Eli interrupted so abruptly his father couldn't finish what he was telling him. After the outburst his mother explained calmly saying, "You're not getting punished." _

_Again Eli interrupted by asking, "Then why won't you let me go out tonight." He finished rather hotly._

_ Cece continued with a smile and a small chuckle in her tone " Oh you're going out tonight but you're just not going out with Adam and Toby and you're not going to The Dot either." She finished grinning musingly at her son's confused expression._

_ Eli fully confused now asked, "What d'ya mean?" confusion and curiosity etched on his face._

_ "That's what we've been trying to tell you." Bullfrog continued "The station is going to be at another music festival tonight and I'm one of the DJs that have to be there so I got the family tickets." _

_Eli was smiling now knowing what his parents were getting at while saying, "That's awesome...But wait why didn't you guys tell me sooner? I wouldn't of made plans with Adam and Toby in the first place." He finished stating with a bit of smartness and a new-formed smirk now etched on his face._

_ "That" Cece emphasized when she answered her son's statement "was my idea. I thought be a nice end of spring break and freedom present. You know your last chance to have a bit of late night on the town fun before you go back to school so when your dad came home from work saying he scored tickets for tonight's MusicFest. I told him let's not tell you and let it be a surprise present for you and he agreed so there you have it." Cece finished with a bit of a chuckle to her voice and a grin on her face._

_ After that, Eli asked with enthusiasm in his voice "When do we leave?" _

_Bullfrog laughed a hardy laugh and said "In 15 Kiddo so go do what you need to do before we leave." _

_Eli ran up stairs to his room where he proceeded to change his plain black and white striped long sleeve and put on a black Dead Hand band-tee and walked over to his desk where his black leather jacket hung on his computer chair. He wanted to look presentable for MusicFest after all he hadn't been to one in a while. When he grabbed his jacket he looked at the picture next to his laptop it was a picture of him and his very best friend in the entire universe J.T. Yorke they both had an arm around one another with big gigantic smiles on their faces. It was taken at the Music of the Decades music festival, it was J.T.'s first of many they were 12. _

_The Goldworthys were nice enough to welcome him to come along as well as many other outings and trips. Unfortunately J.T. died a year before do to the legendary age old school "rivalry" between their school Degrassi and another local school Lakehurst, but Eli liked to call it a war because it took his first ever true best friend's life away at only 14. _

_"Wish you could go with us like old times it won't be the same without dude." Eli said to the picture, man did Eli miss him not a day went by that he didn't either think about the memories they shared together or went to the graveyard to just sit and talk to him telling him everything. Things he didn't even tell his other best friends just secrets that J.T. would only know, just like they did when they were kids on the schoolyard. They would sit by a tree and tell each other their deepest secrets like how J.T. had had a crush on their childhood friend Emma Nelson since the fifth grade, when their other best friends thought he started liking her in seventh only Eli knew the truth. _

_And how Eli was getting badly bullied but didn't want anyone to know only J.T. knew that and who it was bullying him, but he promised never to tell anyone and he didn't that's how their friendship was. Even now when Eli was feeling down he'd talk to the picture like now. _

_Eli was pulled out of his thought by his phone going off it was Toby saying that he and Adam were waiting and when was he coming. He texted back sorry spending some family time with my parents rain check for tomorrow night-Eli. Right away he got answer its cool but Adam says smoothies on you tomorrow-Toby. Eli chuckled of course typical Adam he responded haha deal you guys have fun lates-Eli. With that and one last look at the photo on the desk he put his jacket on and was out the door for some awesome music and a good time that he always had with his parents._

Present time

Eli guessed he wasn't the only one tired from the insane blast they had the previous night. Considering by the looks of it his mom had just got up right before he did. When he walked in the kitchen he saw his dad wasn't at the table probably still catching some well needed sleep from the late night last night and from his night radio show he thought.

"Morning Baby Boy. Sleep well after the late wild night of music." Asked Cece pulling Eli out of his thought.

"Oh morning mom. Yeah slept great...Uh what you making?" Eli replied.

Cece looked over at her "Some waffles and eggs." she responded, she asked Eli "Baby Boy will you set the table please."

"Sure" replied Eli while walking the rest of the way in the kitchen to the cupboard for the utensils need for the brunch Cece was making for them.

"So" Cece started trying to make conversation with her son. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Cece finished after a long sigh while flipping over an egg.

Eli stopped for a second then proceeded putting the cutlery in place by each dish while answering, "Yeah had a blast. It was the perfect way to spend the last weekday of break before schools starts again. Thanks it was just what I needed."

"That's good to here Baby Boy really good."

With that statement said Eli looked up and turned his head to his mom to say the next part "Why do you ask?"

Wondering why his mother would ask something like that. Not the question itself but more the tone she was using through the whole conversation as if she were worried about his response for all her questions.

"Well it's been a while since we've been to a music festival. So I was just wondering if you had a good time at MusicFest with us…considering…"

Now knowing where his mom was getting at he stopped her "Mom don't I know where you're going with this and I want you to stop right now."

Eli knew what she was going to bring up, but personally Eli didn't want to talk about and wanted that subject to be left alone.

Cece didn't stop though she turned to her son and continued saying what she was saying before he interrupted her "Considering the last one we went to Bullfrog had to ask for three tickets not two."

"Stop" Eli said again with his voice raised a little, but still Cece would not stop and kept going she needed to say this to Eli and as much as he didn't want to hear it she knew he needed to. "

And considering you had someone your own age there to hang out with and keep you company…"

"Stop" Eli said again louder with his anger rising with each sentence Cece was saying.

Cece kept going though "Also because this time us going is different from the last time…"

Yup, Eli knew where this was going and he was getting angry fast just listening to his mom tell him this he wanted it to stop right now while he still had a little composure left.

Cece needed to finish what she was saying so she still continued ignoring her son's demands not continue further. "And also because the last one we went to J.T. was there with us. And this one he couldn't cause he's gone."

That was it that was Eli's last straw his shouted angrily blood boiling and all "CECE I SAID STOP!"

Cece looked at Eli he was angry by facial expression but in her son's beautiful green eyes she saw something else she saw pain and hurt from her words about J.T. because he knew his best friend was physically gone forever.

"Baby Boy I know you're still hurting because of what happened to J.T., but you have to face that J.T.'s died and he want you to move on and live life for yourself and him."

Finally Eli lost it "CECE I KNOW! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW HE'S GONE, BUT YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO BE OVER IT SO SOON! I MEAN HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Eli finished breathing heavily and trying to calm down with one final deep breathe he said as calmly as he could muster which wasn't a lot and said to Cece. "I need to take a walk I'll be back later."

Before he walked out the kitchen to run upstairs to go get his shoes and grabbing his leather jacket and cell on his way out of his bedroom emerging back downstairs in 5 minutes and out the front door then slamming it on his way out.

**Please review! The next chapter will be about Eli as well. Hang on, cause this story's gonna be great in no time! :D**

**Signed ROckY roXY and square1994**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Last chapter of slight description of Eli, featuring Cece and Emma. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 6

How could Cece do something like that to me, he thought. She of all people should know how much talking about J.T.'s passing affected me with her being my mother and all he continued to think.

Eli kept walking to a near by park not to far from his house when he got there he set off in destination of the spinning tire swing that J.T., himself, Emma, and Manny played on in the passed.

When he reached where the swing was he saw someone was already on it. When he finally reached it he saw it was Emma. He also saw that she was deep in thought and that whatever the thought was it was making her quite sad. Eli decided to make his presence known to her. "Hey Em what's up."

Emma turned with a start and then smiled after seeing it was only Eli.

"God Elijah don't scare me like that." Emma said, Eli smirked and replied smartly.

"Hey I'm not the one staring off into space so if it's anyone's fault for you being scared it's your own. And come on Em, you know I hate being called Elijah it's…"

"Eli I know I know gosh I was only kidding so take a chill pill." Emma finished with a roll of her eyes and a grin on her face while moving over on the swing so Eli could join her on it.

Eli noticed this and climbed on the swing to join her.

As he adjusted himself on the swing Emma asked, "So what's up what brings you to the park?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Eli countered.

Emma heaved a sigh then said, "Just felt like going for a walk it's such a beautiful day." She finished while closing her eyes and spreading her arms out like she was soaking in the weather around her.

Eli laughed then smirked and replied, "Typical Em and being one with nature all the time," He finished while shaking his hair out of his eyes, and continued, "Anyways what brings you to the park or should I say our park more specifically." When he used the word "our" he meant his, her's, Manny's, and of course J.T.'s because this was where they always hung out in the past but since J.T.'s passing, Eli thought he was the only one who still came here to think or just sit to feel closer to J.T.. Guess not with Emma here and all He thought.

While looking back at Emma while subconsciously starting to push the swing to get it started. Emma once again closed her eyes took a deep breath and looked up to meet Eli's curious look. "Well," she started "It's just one of those hard days you know. He's just been on my mind today."

Eli knew who he was and whom she was talking about. It was J.T. Eli nodded his head, Oh I know what that feels like he thought. Then looked back at Emma to show he was still interested in listening. Eli might have hated talking to people about his feelings toward the matter of J.T.'s passing, but on occasion he would share a conversation with is best friends who knew what it felt like to lose someone they loved and missed almost just as much as he missed J.T., and now was one of those occasions.

He pulled himself out of his own thought so he could finish listening to what Emma was saying.

"So I decided to take a walk to clear my head and somehow I ended up here I didn't even realize I was walking here until I saw that I was here. And I decided this was a good place to think and clear my head considering we all spent all our free time here. You get me?" Emma finished by lifting up her head to face Eli.

Nodding his head to show his understanding while he responded, "Yeah I get you."

Emma spoke again asking "So what brings you here? It's your turn to spill your story Goldsworthy," She said smartly and smirked.

Eli turned his head back to her smirked and countered "Well Nelson if you must know I needed to take walk to help me calm down."

Emma asked curiously "Why? What happened that got you so mad that you needed take a walk just to fully calm down? Was it Clare again? I swear when school starts again she'll have me and Manny to deal with if she keeps messing with you we're both tired of her crap…"

Eli laughed and said amusingly. "Emma, calm down. No, it wasn't Clare."

Emma stopped and immediately became red "Oh." She replied "Then who?" she asked again.

"My mom. We got in a fight and I just needed air."

"What? About what?" Emma asked curiously knowing it had to been really bad for her best friend to get in a fight with one of his parents because they all got along so well.

"Not that it's any of your business but it was about J.T.." Eli replied.

"What? Why? What happened?" Emma asked wondering why Eli and his mom would get into a fight about J.T.

"Well, it started with my mom asking if I had a good time last night at MusicFest and after I said I did I asked why and she started explaining how this one wasn't the same as the others because J.T. died. And how he'd want me to continue living my life for him and myself. I just didn't wanna hear it. I mean it's like she wants me to forget that J.T. was my first ever best friend since kindergarten. That even when nobody wanted to be my friend because they thought I was scary, he did and I can never forget that you know."

"Yeah I do. I'm sorry you had to go through that Eli." Emma said sympathetically.

"It's cool Em, not your deal." Eli replied. Having enough of this heart to heart, he started to kick his feet on the floor harder to get the swing spinning faster and changed the subject.

"You ready for school tomorrow?"

Emma responded "Yeah, with Simpson as my step-dad I was ready the day school let out for break."

They both laughed at this an Eli continued. "Well, I'm going to hang at The Dot tonight with Adam and Toby, but I'll be done by six if you and Manny wanna have back-to-school movie night at my house, it's my turn."

"Sure, sounds awesome. Manny and I will get the snacks before we go over." Emma said.

"Awesome and I'll get the smoothie and milkshake stuff ready as well as pull out the movie collection before I leave for The Dot. Hey Em how about before we head to my place you and Manny meet up with me here and we'll spend sometime here before we start, like old times. It's been a while since all of us have been here together." Eli asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Emma replied with a smile. Then Emma thought of something. "Hey are we still meeting at my house to walk to school together?" This is something they did forever since sixth grade. They decided to rotate meeting at everyone's house so they could all walk together.

Eli responded with a questioning look on his face "Yeah why wouldn't we?"

"No reason just checking to make sure it was my turn." Emma stated while checking her watch and seeing how long she'd spent here, stopped the swing and said, "Well I better start heading home it almost 2 and I've been here since 11. So mom is probably wondering what's keeping me. Plus it's lunch time and I'm pretty hungry," she finished saying while getting off the swing.

Eli looked at her and said while getting up too "I'll walk you Em, I really don't feel like going home just yet to deal with Bullfrog's scolding coming my way for yelling at Cece."

"Okay, let's go. I wouldn't mind the company." Emma replied and they headed out of the park towards the direction of Emma's house.

Walking while joking around along the way they reached their destination in no time. They both stopped and before Emma headed in the yard to the front door she said, "Me and Manny will see you later. Bye Eli."

Then they both hugged each other farewell and Eli said, "Right. Later Em. Tell your parents I said hi."

"Alright I will."

And with that and a wave, Emma ran in her yard and through the front door. Eli smiled shook his head amusingly at his best friend's action. And with one final wave, turned, and walked back down the path from where they just came, in destination of his house and the scolding waiting for him there.

When he got home he walked inside and Yelled "I'm home."

When he walked to the stairs he was stopped by his mom, who was there on the couch. When she heard him walk in she turned and stopped reading and asked him to join her in the living room for a minute. With a heavy sigh accompanied with an eye roll, he walked in the living room to hear what Cece had to say to him. She took a deep breath then looked up to her son to see he had his arms crossed with an expression on his face showing that he was impatiently waiting for her to start speaking.

"Baby Boy..." she looked down to compose herself to finish what she was saying then looked back up at him. "I'm sorry for upsetting you by bring up J.T.." She looked down again ashamed by how inconsiderate she was being by not realizing that not only did her son lose a life long friend, his best friend, she might add, but with how close they were she didn't fully realize until this morning after Eli stormed out that he lost a piece of himself as well. "It was wrong of me to disrespect your feelings toward the matter. I'm just really very sorry. I should of stopped trying to bring him up after you asked me to stop the first time you said it. I figured that talking about him would help you but I realize now it didn't. So again I'm sorry and can you ever forgive me?"

After Cece finished speaking Eli walked to her and said "It's okay, mom. I know you wanted to help but it's just right now I wanna try and help myself before I ask for it." With that he hugged her while saying, "And yes I can forgive you. Just as long as make sure to tell dad not to punish me for the little outburst I had directed toward you," he finished with a laughed.

Cece laughed at this and responded "Actually after you woke up Bullfrog with that little outburst of yours he asked what all the commotion was about. And when I told him what happened he said what I did wasn't right and that you had every right to be angry with me and burst out like I did. So really it was your dad who made me see that what I did to you was wrong."

"Oh. So does that mean I won't be feeling the wrath of Bullfrog anytime soon?"

Cece laughed and replied, "Unless you do something wrong then no you won't."

Eli smiled then hugged his mom once more and said "I'm gonna go hang in my room for a bit."

"Ok I love you Baby Boy." she said suddenly while still in the hug.

"I love you too mom," Eli replied then got up to walk upstairs but stopped before he went up he turned to his mom and said, "Oh, mom I just remembered. It's my turn for back-to-school movie night so after I hang with Adam and Toby at The Dot I'm gonna meet up with Em and Manny. And we're gonna come back here for it. Is that cool?"

Cece turned and smiled. "Of course. When has that ever bothered me or Bullfrog before?"

Eli smiled. "Awesome."

Then he turned ran upstairs to his room. Opened the door, walked in, shut the door, turn on his music, and laid on his bed still surprised to find that not only did he come home to an apology from his mom but he wasn't going to get grounded by his dad. It was rad but it also felt so out of place and surreal he thought. He decided not to dwell on the matter and think about the goodtime that awaited him and his friends later evening before school started tomorrow morning. He couldn't wait for the great fun he was gonna have with them. So with a smile he closed his eyes and decided to take a nap to pass the time.

**Please review. The next chapter is when Ellie goes to Degrassi for the first time so yeah don't worry lol.**

**signed ROckY roXY and square1994**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello we're finally back after a million years! Sorry, the editor Square1994 forgot a huuge chunk of importatnt text about how Ellie and Marco met up so we hope that this revised version will give you a better sense of the storyline. Sorry we took so long we had school and a bunch of other stuff to do during break as soon as school started. We're gonna try and update as much as possible. So hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 7

It was the Friday before school started and Ellie still wasn't done fixing her room to meet her standards of satisfaction or unpacking. She and the family had been there for already two weeks and as much as she missed Florida she really liked the area. She had went walking around the first couple of days when she got here and thought the neighborhood was a rather nice area. The neighbors were nice too, they provided and dessert for the Nash's as a welcome to the neighborhood friendly "neighborly" gestures but then it was down to work and unpack.

By that Wednesday, every room was unpacked and finished but Ellie's. However, she was almost done. All she had to unpack was five more big boxes in order to arrange stuff around while gradually getting bored. She had been unpacking her room since lunch the day before. Man I need a break she thought. So she got up and went to the kitchen for a snack and something to drink. When she got to the kitchen, she saw that her mother was on the couch watching T.V.

"Hi Ellie," her mom greeted as she walked in the living room.

"Hey mom, whatcha watching?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, just flipping channels," replied Caroline. "I have to go get you enrolled in school in a bit so I don't want to get caught up in watching something and put it off."

"Oh," said Ellie, while biting into an apple.

"And what are you up to today?" Caroline asked her daughter.

"Nothing, just taking a break from unpacking my room, " Ellie replied.

"Oh, well if you want a break why don't you go with me to enroll you? That way you can see your school and look around," Ellie's mother suggested.

Ellie thought for a moment then walked to the kitchen for juice. Walking back to the living room she said "Yeah sure, why not? It'll give me something besides unpacking and rearranging my room to do."

"Okay, well I'm leaving in ten minutes so go get ready."

With that being said by her mom, Ellie walked back to her room to grab her jacket and put on her shoes. Then closing the door on her way out, she walked back to the living room where her mom was waiting.

"Ready?" her mom asked her.

Ellie nodded.

"Okay, then let's go."

Ellie and her mom both walked out the door and to the car. The ride to the school was a silent one. When they reached Degrassi, the only thought that crossed Ellie's mind was it's so small compared to my old school back in Florida.

"Well this school looks nice and decent, don't you think Ellie?" her mom asked as they got out of the car and started heading to the entrance of the school.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Ellie with a shrug.

"Okay, well let's get to the main office," her mother told her when they walked inside in search of the main office.

Right when they walked in and started walking a little a ways down the hall they saw a door that had a sign that had "Main Office" on it.

Opening the door and walking in, they were greeted with a warm smile by the lady behind the counter while asking ,"Hello, welcome to Degrassi. How may I help you today?"

"Hello. I'm Caroline Nash and I'm here to enroll my daughter Eleanor to this school. We just moved here from Florida."

"Okay, well fill these forms out as I take Eleanor's picture for her school identification badge," explained the woman who Ellie learned her name was Susan.

"Okay. We also have Ellie's transcripts as well," informed Caroline.

"Okay, that's great! Just place them on the counter," Susan said as she set up the camera to take Ellie's I.D. photo.

Ellie walked through the little swinging door that divides the office to get her picture taken by Susan. After the picture was taken, she walked back to her mom who right away was filling the forms out while Ellie just sat there doing nothing but watching Susan sit at the computer typing her transcripts into the school system, when her mom broke her concentration.

"Why don't you go have a look around while I finish this up," her mother suggested.

Ellie looked at her then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I have this paperwork covered. Go explore your new school," her mom encouraged.

"Okay," Ellie replied. And with that, she got to walked to the door, walked out of it, and started walking down the locker covered hallway. As Ellie walked on, she came across a library, a media immersions lab, a lot a of classrooms, and cafeteria. The essentials that every school has. But the one thing that caught Ellie's eye and interest was a little outdoor area with a big stone in the middle of it. When she walked into it, she realized it was a memorial area for someone.

"J.T. Yorke Memorial," Ellie read out loud. Probably somebody dear to the school because I've never heard of it, she thought.

As Ellie walked closer to the stone, she noticed a little piece of paper with writing on it. She didn't want to invade the person who wrote the note's privacy but curiosity got the best of her and she read it out loud.

_Hey J.T., I really miss you man. It's so different without you here to go through things with me like you always have. How am I gonna face the world without my best friend? Everyone's trying to talk to me about how I'm dealing and constantly telling me they know how I feel because they were your best friends too. But no, they don't know how I'm feeling, and not they're not going through the same thing I am because J.T. you were more than a best friend to me. You were my brother and it's not easy getting over your death._

_I just wish everyone would stop acting like they can make things better by talking about it because talking's not gonna make things better. In the end nothing's gonna change because you'll still be dead and I'll still be missing you so much. I just wish everyone would just get off my back and let me deal my way on my own. But they don't get it. That's why I'm writing this to you because your the only one who gets and understands me really and truly. _

_I wish you were alive and here with me at this moment. Where you should. And when everything was right in the world here in Degrassi when it involved us and our friends. But it's not and I know it because you're still gone and I'm still writing this note or i guess letter now to you when I should just be able to turn and talk to you or go to your house or call or text you but I can't. I still can't believe you were killed last week. Just like that. Taken from us so fast. Well I just wanna let you know I'll never forget you or let you go. I miss you a lot I might have mentioned that quite a few times in this letter but it's true and I hate that I have to say it. But I hate it even more that I have to because it's true and it really means you are physically gone. I love you bro, I always will and don't ever forget that. Talk to you again soon._

_ -E_

As Ellie finished the letter, she thought wow, this E character really cared and really loved this J.T. guy. Putting the letter back where it belonged Ellie realized she should leave the memorial and the letter in peace realizing how wrong it was to read such a heart felt personal piece of writing she left out the door and back to the office. That was enough exploring Ellie thought as she arrived back at the office. When she walked in she saw that she was just in time to leave seeing that her mom finished her forms and she and Susan were talking about the school rules.

As she walked up to her mom and Susan she heard her mom speak. "Thank you so much for all your help."

"It was no trouble at all. You have a nice day. And Ellie I hope you enjoy your first day at Degrassi," Susan responded.

"Thank you, I will," Ellie replied kindly. "Goodbye," Ellie said to Susan while her mother waved. Susan responded with a kind smile as they exited the door and headed back to the front to their car.

In no time, Ellie was back home in her room arranging it the way she wanted it to be. When she was done, she saw it was 10:00 P.M. on her alarm clock so she went to the bathroom to shower, get dressed, wash up, and head to to bed where she fell asleep as she thought wow, Monday will be eventful.

My first day at a new school came by too fast Ellie thought as she shut off the alarm and got up to get ready for a sure to be an eventful first day. Picking out her flannel skirt and a black shirt to wear on she walked to the bathroom to wash up. When she was done she went back to her room to do her hair and braids tied with a black ribbon. When she was done with her hair, she proceed to reach for her eyeliner pencil and put it to her eye coloring her eyes' outline completely black. Seeming pleased with her job, she put the pencil down, grabbed her arm bands, put them on to hide the scars from onlookers and grabbed her backpack, shutting her door on her way out and headed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast before leaving.

When she headed to the kitchen, she saw that her mom was knocked out on the couch and that her dad was nowhere in sight. Must have left already, Ellie thought. She made herself poptarts and was on her way.

Within no time, she was at the front of the steps of the school. With a deep breath and a thought of this school was a lot less intimidating when nobody was here

"Well here goes nothing," she said out loud as she walked up the stairs, opened the glass door, and walked through it in search of the main office to get the things she needed for the year from the principal. When she found the main office, she walked and right away a nice looking woman who's name was Mary according to her tag asked in a natural voice.

"Good Morning, what can I do for you?"

Ellie walked forward and said in a pleasant voice, "Good Morning. I'm new to Degrassi and was told to meet Principal Simpson to get settled."

"Oh, well welcome to Degrassi and I'll let Principal Simpson know you're here to see him. And you're name is?" She asked while walking to the door to the Principal's office.

"Ellie Nash."

"Ok." With a knock, Mary walked through the door. Wow this place is really different from my old school. I mean the people in the office actually seem happy to be here. And they are actually doing their jobs, Ellie thought. As soon as she finished her thought she saw a very tall bald man in a suit walk towards her.

"Hello Ellie, I'm Principal Simpson. Welcome to Degrassi. Here is your I.D. Badge along with your locker number and combination, and class schedule. Any questions? "

"No thank you, I think I got it on my own," Ellie replied with a smile.

"Well, if you do my door is open," Simpson replied with a smile.

With that and a handshake, Ellie was on her way in search for her locker. "275, 275, 275.. here we are," Ellie said happily. With the twist of her lock and the click of the latch she stuck in her other school supplies she did not need for her first class which was science. Just when she was about done, the person who had the locker next to her's spoke.

"Hey, I've never seen you here before, you new?"

Ellie looked at the person. It was a dark skin colored boy who had short brown hair and an earring. Ellie replied,"Yeah, just moved here over break. It's my first day."

"Cool, I'm Marco," Marco said by sticking out his hand.

"Ellie," Ellie smiled while shaking his hand.

"So what class do you have first?" Marco asked.

"Science," Ellie responded.

"Oh cool me too. Wanna walk together?" Marco offered.

"Sure thanks, I'd really like that," Ellie smiled. I think I'm gonna like this school, she thought.

"Where you from?" Marco questioned.

"Florida," Ellie said.

"The States. Awesome," Marco exclaimed.

As they started walking away, not knowing that a boy dressed in black was watching them from the J.T. Memorial curious about the intriguing looking girl walking away with Marco.

**So there was Chapter 7, hoped you enjoyed Ellie's first time in Degrassi and Chapter 8 will be up ASAP and that will be Eli's chapter. So review and keep reading there is more to come. Again we will try to update soon.**

**Signed square1994 and ****ROckY roXY**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers, we are back! Sorry we took forever we just finished high school so we were reeally busy. So here's one of two chapters that we hope you will enjoy. They're both Eli chapters so hope you like them :)**

Hours had passed since the conversation Eli had with his mom. He was currently sitting hanging out with his friends Toby and Adam at The Dot. They were talking comics, school and girls, the typical guy stuff. While having a good time.

"So are you guys ready for spring semester to start?" asked Adam.

"Yup I can't wait to check out the new computer system. Toby replied. "What about you, Eli? Can't wait to charm your way into a lucky girl's heart or any girl's heart for that matter?"

Eli shook his head and smirked. "What are you implying, Tobes?"

"That you can get any girl you want because any girl would kill to be with you," Toby replied with a grin.

"No they don't Tobes," Eli protested.

"Oh, come on. Stop kidding yourself. Yes they do Eli your every girl's dream guy. You're mysterious, charming, romantic, and quote unquote "a bad boy" in their eyes. Face it my friend, you're every girls' prince of darkness."

"Oh yeah right, sure, every girl's dream. Can you believe him Adam?"

Eli turned to Adam, but Adam looked at his drink before he answered, "Umm, actually I'm with Tobes on this one... You are kinda a big chick magnet."

Eli, shocked, said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, real babe attractor. I don't know if you guys have noticed but I'm considered a freak at Degrassi."

"Freak or not my friend you got what girls want," Toby protested while Adam nodded his head in agreement.

Eli couldn't believe this. He replied,"Oh yeah. I'm the guy all the girls are fighting to get. They're just lining up at the door to go on a date with me. Oh wait, no they're not," he finished sarcastically and looked at his phone to see who was text messaging him at the moment.

_Hey, Manny and I are heading to the park -Em._

Eli texted back quickly. _Be there in a bit on my way -Eli._

"Who's that you're texting?" asked Adam curiously.

After looking up from his phone Eli answered "Not that it's any of your business but it was Emma. She and Manny are coming to my place to watch movies."

Just then, his phone went off again. _Okay we'll see you later. -Em_

_Okay. Lates. -Eli_

"So I gotta catch you guys tomorrow at school."

"You see man? Chick magnet. You got a date with two girls at the same time."

Eli laughed this time while he shrugged his jacket and replied,"It's movie night at my place with Emma and Manny. You know the same Emma and Manny who we've known for years. OUR best friends Emma and Manny. It's not a big deal. And it's not like you don't know about this Tobes. We do this every eve of the first day of school after a break. So it's not like it's anything new. So again, no big deal. And I gotta go. See you dudes later."

With that, Eli was out the door on his way to the park to hang out with his other best friends to finish his last night of freedom before school. After spending half an hour at the park reminiscing about the past adventures they had, Eli, Emma, and Manny were on their way to Eli's house for the rest of their fun traditional evening. They were pigging out on junk food while watching _Dumb and Dumber _, J.T.'s favorite movie in memory of him.

"So Eli, Emma told me your mom and you got in a fight. What was it about? If you don't mind me asking," asked Manny.

Eli looked at her then gave Emma a look from his spot on the floor while the girls occupied the couch and said with a sigh while staring at the movie "It was about J.T., but I don't feel like opening that conversation up again," he finished while putting a hand full of popcorn into his mouth. Manny nodded and went back to snacking on the cookies and turning back to watching the movie, understanding that her best friend didn't want to ruin the good time they were having.  
>After the movie was over, Emma and Manny helped Eli clean up the mess they had made. When they suddenly heard the honk of a car they grabbed their jackets, hugged Eli goodbye, agreed that they would meet at Emma's house at seven in the morning to walk to school and left. After Emma and Manny left, Eli finished cleaning up the living room and putting away the DVDs. He then headed upstairs to his room to get clothes for a shower. After showering and washing up for bed, he went back to his room and hopped in bed thinking that a new day of school hopefully would change for him after this break considering what happened with his and Clare's break up, while Clare is not taking it so well. He then falls asleep.<p>

-

Eli heard the annoying buzzing noise of his alarm the next morning. Ugh, had the morning come already he thought grumpily as he got up and shut off the annoying contraption on his desk. As soon as he started walking to his closet he stepped on a pair of google eyes. "Ouch!" he cried out while picking them up and throwing them to the other end of the room. "Man, I gotta clean my room," he said while continuing his journey to his closet to pick out something to wear. When he found a shirt and pair of black jeans he dubbed awesome enough to wear, he got dressed. Just as he was pulling the shirt over his head his phone went off. When he was done putting on the shirt he grabbed his phone to see who texted him.

_Elijah! You better be up! I am not being late on account of you sleeping in again - Manny._

Eli huffed and shook his head and texted back. _Ugh, that happened one time, Manny. ONE TIME. So chill, I'm up and almost done getting ready. Ok? - Eli_

I swear, you do one stupid thing like make a pact with J.T. to stay up all night the day before your first day of seventh grade and Manuella Santos never lets you live it down... Just then with another chirp of his cell sound he was pulled out of his thought. He looked at the text.

_Good, because we don't NEED a repeat of grade seven and I'm heading to Emma's now so HURRY UP! - Manny._

While he replied quickly yet again. _OKAY, I WILL and I WILL make it to walk with you guys. Now will you leave me alone so I can finish the getting ready for school process or else I WILL make you wait. - Eli._

Right away he got a text back. _Okay, Okay. No need to get all wise guy on me. Catch ya later - Manny._

Eli smirked. That got her off my back, he thought while texting _Thanks. See ya later - Eli. _With that he went to wash up and fixed his hair, then ran back to his room to grab his jacket and his backpack, then slammed the door on his way out and locked it. He then randownstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, bidded his parents goodbye and disappeared out of the door.

As soon as he shut the door he felt the refreshing air that was breezing against his face and hair. Eli started down the stairs and down the path leading to Emma's house pulling out his iPod and blasting the music while he walked. Eli was so caught up in his music he didn't realize he had reached his destination until he saw his friends outside on the sidewalk outside the house waiting for him.

"Hey Eli," Emma greeted with a hug.

"Finally. Geez, took you long enough," Manny said.

Eli rolled his eyes while sarcastically smiling saying "Well hello to you too Manny and good morning as well. Why, thank you Eli. Good morning to you too."

Manny said. "Haha, very funny." she finished while smiling and punching him in the arm. She then hugged him and said, "Good morning Eli. I'm sorry I'm acting this way. I promised to meet up with Drew before school started for a little one on one time. You know, considering he went to basketball camp for break."

"Okay Manny we got the picture. You missed Drew all break, we don't need the book," Emma stated.

Eli interrupted "Or the movie either for that matter," he finished while pointing his finger at her. "Seriously Manny, we don't need to know what you're going to do with your boyfriend before first bell."

Emma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Manny. That's yours and Drew's business, not ours. So save us the gushy yet gross details," Emma finished. By this time they were on their way to school.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, okay? I just really missed him. I mean, talking on the phone and texting him was great but it wasn't enough."

"I know, and we get that. But come on Manny. You've been with Drew for a year I'm pretty sure he won't be upset it you're a little late meeting him," Emma finished while Eli nodded in agreement. Em was right. Drew wouldn't care. They had almost every class together anyways so it's not like they wouldn't be making up for lost time. And they had been dating for a year. When Eli thought about it Drew was perfect for his best friend. Drew Torres was a football player while Manny was on the spirit squad so they were a good match. Eli was completely caught up on his own thought to the point where he didn't hear his friends changing the subject to him and his ex until he heard Manny say his name.

"I guess you're right. I mean, at least I'm not going to have my psycho bitch of an ex on my back all the time like Eli is"

Eli looked up with a start and said, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Eli. Do you think Clare's gonna leave you be with how you ended it before break?"

Eli nodded. Clare Edwards. Eli was going to have to deal with her the best that he could. He breathed heavily at the thought . "Yeah I know, she's gonna be annoying."

Manny laughed. "Don't worry Eli we got your back with the clingy little girl."

Eli laughed. "Thanks guys, I know."

They finally reached Degrassi. When they got to the steps they saw Drew waiting. Manny ran ahead to hug and kiss him. "Hi Babe. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Drew said, returning the gesture. Noticing Eli and Emma there , he said "Hey Emma. Good break?"

"Could have been a little better but I can't say it was horrible," Emma replied.

Drew nodded and turned to Eli. "Sup Eli? How was your break?"

"Eh, can't complain," replied Eli. "Went to a music festival two nights ago with my parents. That was awesome."

"Really?" Drew replied. "Sounds awesome."

Manny finally stepped in saying, "Well, we have some time to spend together before first bell so if you don't mind we'll be going," Manny finished with a wave and putting her arm around her boyfriend.

Drew got the hint and said ,"Later guys."

"See you in class."

"Bye." Both Eli and Emma chorused. They then walk up the stairs themselves to get to school.

When they reach the hallway, Emma said,"I'm sorry I got to leave you but I have to go to the mediamersions lab to print my report out for Dawes."

"It's cool Em, I understand. I'll just go to my locker and meet up with Tobes and if he's not connected at the lips with Allie, Adam . And I'll see you later," Eli replied.

"Well, okay. But be careful not to run into you know who."

"Ha ha. I'll try," Eli replied and smiled.

He and Emma hugged good-bye and he journeyed to his locker hoping not to run into his whiny ex. After he stopped by his locker, he was in search for his best guy friends when he found them. He saw that they were sitting in the J.T. Memorial talking when he walked in he heard what the topic was, apparently there was a new student to the school, but not just any new student. This student was of the opposite sex.

"Have you seen her yet?" Adam asked.

'Who?" Eli replied.

"Of course he hasn't Adam. He wasn't with us when we saw her."

"Who's her?"

"The new girl of course. Have you seen her yet?" Adam asked again.

"Uhh... considering I didn't even know there was a new student let alone that student being a girl, what do you think?" Eli replied smartly.

"See I told you. Well, there's a new girl that just moved here.," Toby explained.

"How do you know she just moved here?" asked Eli.

"'Cause she's in the office as we speak with Simpson getting her badge and schedule," Toby explained.

"Oh," said Eli.

"Well Toby and I have to go to the library before class so we'll catch you later," said Adam.

"Okay," replied Eli. He preferred being alone in the memorial anyway, it made his thoughts more personal. Then with his reply and a wave from his friends, they left him there . He started talking to J.T.'s memorial stone about what he was going to do about the Clare Edwards problem, and apologize for Cece's words the day before.

"I don't think she meant it, J.T. She loved and treated you like a son for so many years. She's just worried about me, I guess. But I know she misses you."

Eli stopped what he was saying because something or rather someone caught his eye. It was a girl at a locker, talking to Marco. But this girl was different. She had red hair in braids and was wearing a black shirt along with a red flannel skirt. Just by looking at her, Eli thought "I'm going to like that girl a lot." He didn't know why or what it was but something about her intrigued him so much it ignited a curiosity so intoxicating he didn't think it would go away until he knew who she was. Eli continued to watch her interact with Marco as they walked on while thinking 'Man, is that girl gorgeous and something.' "I gotta meet her," he said out loud.

**Well, that was our chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed like we stated up on top. Please review and any input will be duelly noted. **

**Signed ROckY roXY and square1994**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! Here's another chapter to pay you guys back for having you wait for a long time. hehehe killing two stones with one bird! Here's chapter 9 and hoped you like chapter 8. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

After Eli saw the red headed girl the bell rang, signaling for every student to start heading to where they needed to be during their first class of the day. As Eli started walking to his first class, which was math, he ran into his best friend from drama class Fiona.

"Hey Eli." She said with a smile.

"Oh hey Fiona how was your break?" Eli asked

"It was great I had a great time in New York it was great to be home with my family. How was yours?" Fiona replied.

"That's good to hear. Mine was kinda boring at first but then got better." Eli explained.

"I bet considering-" Fiona started to say but cut herself off deciding against bringing J.T. into the conversation and gave Eli a sad sympathic sorry type smile She knew maybe not to the extent that his other friends knew but still knew just the same how close him and J.T. were. She started thinking of the first time she ever really met them. She had met Eli and J.T. officially at the beginning of their niner year in drama, when their drama teacher Ms. Dawes gave the class a partner assignment for an improvisation skit and she didn't have a partner for it. J.T. and Eli were the only ones nice enough to let her join their group. She had been going to the same school as Eli and J.T. since grade eight, and knew that they were best friends but never really knew to what extent their friendship was until that fateful day in drama that she had been welcomed to join their group by the dynamic duo. After that day Fiona was welcomed to join them in all the class assignments.

On the day of J.T.'s funeral Fiona was very sad and knew it must've been killing Eli inside. Fiona was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called.

"Huh? I'm sorry what?"

Eli sighed "I said what's your first morning class?"

"Oh math." Fiona replied looking up from the timetable in her hand.

"Great me too let's go before we're late. I don't know about you but I sure as hell don't want detention on my first day back." Eli stated as he took Fiona by the arm and started heading down the hall toward the math room at a somewhat fast pace.

Eli and Fiona arrive two minutes before the late bell went off. With a sigh of relief from both of them they found seats in the same row. As Eli sat down he took in the kids around him and noticed that Fiona was the only friend he had in that class.

As class started Eli tried to concentrate but Eli couldn't help be distracted with the girl he saw with Marco just an hour before, he had to find out who she was.

Eli was brought out of his daze when he heard Fiona whisper something to him. "Hey whatever you're dreaming or thinking about you better stop and focus because is looking right at you, and he has that time to embarrass a student because they aren't paying attention to the lesson look on his face."

Eli looked up and sure enough was looking right at him "Thanks I don't feel like dealing with a teacher so early in the morning."

"You're welcome." Fiona replied "But what's got on your mind that's got you dazing?"

"What makes you think that something's on my mind I could just be so bored of math that I could have decided to just space out ever think of that?" Eli replied.

Fiona smiled and shot out a smart comeback "See that thought would have crossed my mind if there weren't three things wrong with that scenario. First is you had a look on your face that was a deep in thought type not total space out. Second is you were tapping your beautifully colored nails on your desk when you space out you tap your pencil and rest your cheek on your hand. And finally you can't possibly be that bored of math already to the point where you would be so far spaced that you were on Mars because class just started five minutes ago. Therefore you have something on your mind." She finished with a triumphant smile when she heard a sigh come from Eli when she was done with here explanation.

Eli looked at her defeated and a little creeped out from her analysis and went on to say, "Ok first off it's a little creepy that you pay so close attention to me that you know what I look like when I'm deep in thought and when I space out."

Fiona giggled a little while Eli continued, "Second math is always boring even you have to admit that." With that explanation Fiona nodded her head in agreement while Eli went on. "Finally we are out of time for an answer to the question you asked me because we've been talking for the last three minutes and is looking right at us so you're curiosity is gonna have to wait until I feel like telling you." Eli finished and went on to paying attention to the board to show Fiona that he was done having the conversation with her.

Fiona sighed and thought if Eli wanted her to know he would when he was ready she just had to be patient. Hopefully he'd tell her soon so her curiosity wouldn't kill her and with that she turned back to the board and the lesson on it. After a lesson and a few notes later gave them their first of many homework assignments of the day as the bell went off signaling that the first class of the day was over.

Eli and Fiona grabbed their books and left the room. Fiona said, "Well I have science next. So I'll see you in drama ok?"

Eli just nodded his head. With a farewell Fiona left Eli to go to her next class. Eli looked at his timetable to see where to next, next was history. Ah, gotta love the first day of school he though sarcastically as he made his way down the hall to get to the history room.

**That is our chapter 9, hoped you enjoy reading it as much as ROxY loved writing it and how I just loooooved editing and reviewing it! Please review, we love to hear from and we will try to update as much as possible now that we are finished with school. **

**Signed square1994 and ROckYroXY**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Hey faithful readers here is an Ellie chapter hope you like it. Like we stated before with us being out of school now, we should have a little more time to update our story more often. So here you are enjoy**

Ellie was currently sitting in chemistry class next to her new friend Marco learning about the difference between an acid and gas while working on a formula for the lab that was given to them as class work. Back at her old school in Florida, they had already went over this lesson, although she did know what the hell they were talking about then, but now she was starting to get it. Ms. Hotsalackos is a good teacher; her method of teaching makes it fun to learn which makes it so easy to understand the lesson. Ellie thought, I wonder what other teachers she would have that would make school fun for her. She wondered when Marco interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Elle you ok? You look pretty spaced out." Marco asked

"Huh?" Ellie said shaking her head "Oh yeah I'm cool just thinking. Nothing major."

Whatcha thinking about?" Marco asked.

"Nothing really, just how much Degrassi is so different from my old school back in Florida, in a good way of course. I mean it's my first day here and I already liked it a whole lot better. Like in the first hour I was here I've already met someone nice enough to talk to me and become my friend."

Marco smiled and then asked in a bewildered voice. "Wait, are you telling me that at your last school you didn't have not one friend?"

Ellie nodded and said, "Not one, they all thought I was the freak in school ever since middle school," adding the next chemical into the beaker that was above the lit Bunsen burner.

"Wow. Are people in America so close-minded that they reject you based on how you look? Without getting to know you they just ridicule you not even bothering to try?" Marco finished still a little shocked that someone as nice as Ellie Nash would be rejected by everyone in school from the time she was in middle school up until she left her last school only about two weeks ago.

"Oh that's only the half of it, before they do that they stereotype you, which they use as a categorizing mechanism to decide who is accepted and who is rejected and then they use that stereotype they label you as, to help them come up with cruel material and evil ways to ridicule you." She finished with a light smirk.

Marco couldn't believe what he was hearing and Ellie could tell by the look of uttered shock written all over his face and asked, "Wait, are you telling me stereotyping and bullying don't happen here?" Taking notes in her notebook on the reaction of the chemicals through her safety glasses given to help protect the student's eyes.

"No of course it does. I mean ridicule, rejection, and bullying is a world-renowned problem I just never met someone who's experienced it in a different country, It really shows how different life really is in other parts of the world no matter how far or close those parts are. I also have never met anyone who's been through it all their life. I really only knew to an extent, how bad that problem could be in other parts of the world, I mean of course I did know it was terrible with all the self-harm it causes to the victims of it, which just sickens me. I'm sorry you had to go through it for so long," Marco rambled looking straight at through the pair of safety goggles perched on his nose.

Ellie exchanged a look and smiled at Marco and said, "It's ok. I'm in a new country, at a new school; I get a fresh start here. And I can tell it's already better than my life in Florida. I made a friend my first day here that's already an improvement from my life in the U.S."

Marco smiled "I guess your right. And now with me as your friend you won't have to go through things alone anymore, because, well you'll have me to lean on when you need a shoulder or a hand, I will never let you down. And I will always be there for you when ever you need me to be." After Marco finished his beautiful oath of words about always being a friend to her, he went back to the task at hand.

Ellie smiled at his bent head and thought he really is a nice guy, I mean he barely met me and just became my friend an hour ago, but after that heartfelt speech he made about being there for me I now consider him not just my very first true friend, but my very first my new best friend as well she thought going back to work as well. Before Ellie knew it class was over and Ms. H was giving out the very first of many homework assignments of the semester, or in Ellie's case very first of many assignments as a Degrassi student.

When the end of class bell signaled, Marco cleaned the workstation they used for the next class, while Ellie washed out the materials that the next set of students were going to need for the lab and set them neatly back on by the Bunsen burner. When she finished she realized Marco was patiently waiting for her by the door, as to both not keep him waiting and not to make them both tardy for their next class of the day, Ellie quickly packed up her things and rushed toward the door. When she reached it she noticed that Marco had started a conversation with another student coming in the class. This student was a girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes. She's really pretty. Ellie thought, looking at the nameless girl standing before her talking animatedly with Marco. After a laugh coming from the girl, she turned her face toward Ellie finally taking in the presence of the newcomer and smiled.

Marco, noticing the gesture turned finally noticing Ellie there, he decided to take the liberty to introduce the two girls to one another. "Oh Ellie this my friend Fiona, Fi this is my new friend Ellie, she's new here."

"Hi Ellie. It's nice to meet you. Welcome to Degrassi," Fiona said smiling while shaking Ellie's hand.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too Fiona," Ellie replied return the gestures.

"So where you from?" Fiona asked.

"She's from The States," Marco answered.

"Florida to be exact," Ellie finished with another smile.

"No way, really what a coincidence I'm from The States too," Fiona replied with a huge smile.

"Really, Where you from?" Ellie asked.

"New York. I moved here with last year with my family," Fiona answered.

"Oh that's cool." Ellie commented.

"Yup I love it there. Don't get me wrong Degrassi is my home, but nothing beats the fast city life of the Big Apple that is New York." Fiona finished Ellie laughed and nodded in understanding. "Well it was great meeting you Ellie, but I better get in there before Ms.H gives me detention for not being in class before the bell rings. You guys should get going to or you'll end up with detention as well." With that being said, Fiona proceeded into the room.

Marco looked at his schedule and said, "Shit. I'm sorry Ellie, but I have English next and it's all the way on the other end of the school. With us spending so much time talking with Fi, if I wanna make to class on time I gotta go now. I'm sorry I gotta leave you."

"Oh don't worry about it." Ellie said with the wave of a hand. "I'm sure if you point the way toward French room that I could find it on my own."

"Down the hall make a left, up the stairs, down the hall as soon as you're up there and you should find it. Well I gotta run." Marco said running in the opposite direction Ellie was going. "SORRY AGAIN! GOOD LUCK FINDING YOUR CLASSES! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" Marco shouted down the hall to Ellie.

"THANKS! SEE YOU! Ellie shouted back before Marco disappeared in the sea of students rushing to class as well.

After losing Marco in the crowd, Ellie turned in the direction Marco said her destination was in, and with a huff was off in search of the room that held her next class in, hoping she would find it with no trouble at all.

**Ellie meets Fiona and Marco made a promise to Ellie that he'll always be there for her. So there it is, Chapter 10 hope you liked as much as I, ROckY roXY liked writing it. Please review and tell us what you think square1994 and I love reading them. Also check out ROckY roXY's new story Degrassi Drama City and tell her what you think. **

**Signed ROckY roXY and Square1994**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**It is FINALLY HERE chapter 11. I'm So Sorry I've been kinda sidetracked with other stories and other things a lot has happened since I last update this. But little by little I finally finished this chapter and I will try to get back to updating it when I can. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 11**

Eli made it right on time for class when he got through the door he noticed he had class with Emma who was sitting in the back row and had saved him a seat by the window. Eli walked in and greeted her "Hey Em. Thanks for saving me a seat." Eli replied taking the saved seat beside her. "Hi. Yeah no problem, so how was your first class?" Emma asked turning to him. "Eh it was Math how do you think it was." Eli replied. Emma rolled her eyes, "On the bright side I'm not alone in that class I have Fiona in there too."

"Oh that's good at least you're not going though Armstrong droning on and on about polynomials and coordinate plains." Emma replied with a smile. Eli rolled his eyes and nodded "Yeah talk about boring. I mean its pure torture just trying stay alive to the world in that class let alone staying focused and pay attention to the lesson being taught on the board." Eli replied. "I mean within five minutes I was already on another planet." He continued.

Shaking his head he went on to ask, "Anyway what about you? What class did you have?" "Oh I had Gym. It was ok…I guess we played volleyball and did laps. Man did that sure wake me up." Eli chuckled "I bet." Emma hit him playfully on the arm and replied, "Shut up," with a smile on her face. Eli laughed, "What. All I did was agree with you that's all," He defended with an innocent look on his face. "Yeah in a mocking way" Emma responded with the roll of her eye.

Eli shrugged, "So did you hear there's a new girl in school?" Emma asked changing the subject. "Yeah Adam and Toby told me when I found them this morning. How did you find out?" Eli answered; Emma gave him a look before answering, "How do you think." "Ah how stupid of me to ask a question like that when we have a friend like Manuela Santos." Emma nodded "Uh hmm." "Ah that Manny nothing gets past her." Eli continued Emma giggled, "It's always been that way, you and I both know that." Before Eli could respond, their History teacher turned from his computer and got up from his desk. "I hope you all had good break and are well rested because we are not wasting any time getting back to business so if you will turn your attention to the board." gestured to the writing filled board "You can see that there is a project assigned on the history of civilization in different parts of the world This project will be a power point presentation on any point in time except today's and age."

After Mr. Perino said that the class awed in protest "Alright, alright settle down." Perino announced. "Now the project will be due in two weeks the facts that I want to be included in the power point are on the board so if you kindly pull a paper out and copy the requirements and instructions for the project. For this project you will work in pairs though you do get to choose your partner." While Perino was talking Emma and Eli listen quietly until Eli leaned over and whispered, "First day back and already a project is assigned," Eli complained. Emma turned her head slightly to make eye contact with him and nodded, "I know. Well at least we get to pick our own partners… "Oh, and dressing up is extra credit." Mr. Perino announced interrupted what Emma was saying. "And dress up for extra credit which is always a plus in my house." Emma continued what she was saying.

Eli nodded in agreement, "So partners?" Emma gave him a smirk, "Would I work with anyone else here." Eli hit his head with his hand "Right dumb question. Stupid me," Eli stated playfully. Emma laughed, "Ok what time and country do you wanna do?" Eli gave a shrug "I don't know, But I DO know what country YOU wanna do?" he stated Emma turned to him fully "Oh yeah," she challenged "Yeah," he stated a matter of factly

"Prove it." Emma challenged again "Alright, you wanna do Africa," Eli announced triumphantly. "No I don't," she replied defiantly. Eli gave her a pressing look "Ugh am I that predictable," she caved. Eli chuckled, "Yeah Em, you are but in my defense I have known you for a long time so it not your fault." Emma gave a sarcastic smile. But as far as the country goes it's fine we can do the slave trading era of time," Eli continued. "Ok I can deal with that it's only fair that you choose the era," Emma agreed "So we have our country and time great," she continued as she raised her hand.

"Yes Emma what is it?" asked Emma put her hand down "Eli and I want to do Africa during the slave trading," she replied. "Alright, Emma Nelson and Eli Goldsworthy for assigned to Africa," he spoke aloud as he wrote it down on his clipboard. "Ok you two my work on your layout for the power point," he continued while giving them a glance. Emma and Eli nodded and Eli turned to his chair so he could face Emma. Emma and him got to work fifteen minutes later Mr. Perino told them all to return to their original seats and pull out a sheet of writing paper for notes.

Mr. Perino had them do notes until the end of the class. When the bell rang he said to do the questions at the end of the lesson one for chapter ten, which was the chapter they had just started as well as have some research to show him the next day to mark off. As both Eli and Emma finished gathering their things they made the to the door. Walking to their lockers to get their books for their next classes Eli complained, "I can't believe Perino I mean come on first day back and already like five pages of notes and a project assigned." "I know this sucks, but what can you do. "What sucks?" a voice asked turning from his open locker Eli saw Manny and Drew hand in hand, had just joined them while they were complaining about their history teacher and waved at the couple.

" Oh, hey Manny. Hey Drew," Emma greeted "Perino assigned a project today," Emma explained. "WHAT!" Manny exclaimed shocked "But it's the first day back why would he do that." "Babe, its Perino he's always been an asshole," Drew answered as if it were obvious. "Still it's a tough break. I haven't been doing to good in his class and if I keep up I'll not only be ineligible to play sports, but my mom will ground me which will be taking away from the very little Manny time I have as it is," Drew continued. "Well then we better make sure you get a good grade, because I quite like your Manny time and my Drew time just the way it is," said cutely giving her boyfriend a lingering kiss.

"Ok, eww," said another voice from across the way. It was Clare Edwards Eli's psycho ex that he broke up with just before break. Manny rolled her eyes. "I think I might puke from the repulsive image the two of you are displaying," she said in a tone of disgust. "What the matter Clare as bitter as the shrew because Eli finally came to his senses and decided to dumped your sorry ass or that you're alone because no one wants to date a bitch," Manny said spitefully. Clare huffed, "Why don't you just go to hell." With that she stalked off down the hall. Everyone was laughing at the scene that had just went on in front of them a moment ago"Bye-bye," Emma waved and said to Clare's retreating form and rejoined in the laughter giving Manny a high-five after Eli did. Just as they were recovering from they hysteria they noticed Adam, Toby, and Adam's girlfriend Alli coming their way from the direction Clare was walking in. They saw her stop Alli, who just also happen to be Clare's bestfriend look at them and give them a dirty look Before walking up to Adam to give him a quick kiss. Then returning to Clare's side and walking away with her back they way she had just came.

When both Toby and Adam reached them Adam stopped in front of Eli "What did you do now?" he asked accusingly Eli looked at him before he could open his mouth Emma came to his defense "**He **didn't **Do** anything. It was Manny," She stated gesturing with her hand to Manny. Adam looked at Manny who raised her hands in mock surrender and gave an amusing look. "What did you do, Manny?" He asked in an exasperated voice. "Nothing, all I did was retaliate by tell her what I thought was wrong with her," She replied as if it was nothing important. "What did you tell her," Adam asked in accusing tone. "Oh you know said she was as bitter as the shrew called her a bitch that's all," Manny responded in a careless voice while she examined her nails. Drew nodded from behind her, "You shoulda seen it. After Manny was done Clare didn't know what hit her. My baby really laid into her." "Aw what and I missed that," Toby stated. Adam gave Toby an incredulous look. "Sorry," Toby apologized quickly. Adam turned back to Manny "Why did you tell her that?" Adam said in an incredulous tone. "Because it's the truth and besides she deserved it after what she said," She stated as if it were obvious.

Adam shook his head, "Fine what did she say that you just had to respond?" he asked "She called me and Drew repulsive." She responded justifyingly "So you call her a bitch." Adam stated and Manny nodded. "Manny why couldn't you just ignore her. You know how much problems it causes for me when and Emma do stuff like that," Adam whined. "Hey, she started it ok. All I did was finish it. So if anything Clare should learn to take what she can dish out otherwise she gonna get burned bad," Manny stated as the bell rang. Eli and Emma closed their lockers, "Hey so what time to you wanna come over to start the project?" asked as her, Manny, and Drew started walking away. "Umm how bout four thirty," Eli responded "Sounds good see ya," Emma stated in agreement. "Alright see ya come on Tobes I'll tell you what happen on our way to Gym," Eli called as they all dispersed their separate ways to go to their next class.

**Well there it is. Hope you liked it I'm sorry it took a while I been working on other stories as well and this chapter kinda got difficult to complete but I FINALLY made it through slowly but surely it this story has never been forgotten. I will try to update it soon please Review and tell me what you think. Also I wanna say thanks for reading I truly love this story and will try to keep updated. **

**Signed **

**ROckY roXY**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys I'm sorry but this story and all my other stories are going to be put on hiatus until further notice my grandmother just passed away and I really am so consumed with grief that my mind is blank of ideas and I'm really not in the mood to write right now but I will try to come out of this grief stricken slump as soon as I can thanks for sticking around and reading my story**

**YOU ROCK**

**ROckY roXY**


End file.
